


Your Love Is Great

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of a Case, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Episode: s01e16 Bête Noire, M/M, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Man, Sleep, Sleeping Bag Sex, Top Timothy McGee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the hostage situation, McGee gives Gibbs some much-needed comfort. Set during Bête Noire. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is Great

As soon as Gibbs has finished sending two rounds from his gun into the picture of the terrorist which is hanging on his wall, he gets off the work area in his basement and then after removing his clothes (with some great difficulty), lies down in the sleeping bag, naked and content while being careful not to make the injury in his left arm even worse.

He's glad that he had something to direct his anger at because given that the terrorist has gone and no-one knows who or where he came from, at least they can breathe a bit easier now.

That is until the bastard reappears once again which could be next week or maybe next year but the next time, the unnamed terrorist shows up and challenges Gibbs to a duel, Gibbs is certain that the duel will end with the unnamed terrorist getting a single bullet between the eyes as punishment for all the psychological damage he inflicted on NCIS and all its personnel today.

Suddenly, Gibbs feels someone join him in the sleeping bag and then wrap a hand around his wrist.

As that happens, Gibbs sinks against the warm and equally naked body, enjoying the embrace.

He closes his eyes, finally beginning to relax after such a stressful day which ended with both himself and Gerald being injured and the terrorist managing to have evaded them, leaving nothing but a trail of psychological trauma in his wake.

"You alright now?", Timothy McGee, Gibbs's lover/Master asks softly, nuzzling Gibbs's neck.

"Yeah", Gibbs replies. "But Christ, what a day''.

"I know", McGee whispers, stroking Gibbs's hair. "It's a shame you were aiming for that bastard and you ended up not only hitting the dead body but getting yourself shot too".

Gibbs nods, remembering standing in the morgue, his mind full of determination as he'd faced the mysterious terrorist while knowing that the lives of Ducky, Kate and Gerald were all at stake.

He remembered how he'd fired before the bullet had gone through his arm, triggering nothing but an endless wave of pain as the grenade had gone off, having been thrown into the morgue with the FBI's Hostage Rescue Team storming into the morgue, all the men ready, their guns blazing.

Gibbs also remembers losing consciousness for a few seconds although it had felt like hours and he'd awoken to find Tony calling his name.

Hell, Gibbs had even thought he would sleep peacefully at having ended the terrorist's life yet he'd become distant and miserable when he'd learnt that his shot had simply hit the dead terrorist and that the one Gibbs had been talking, the living and breathing bad guy had escaped.

But at least, in the confines of his basement with his lover, Gibbs can relax at last.

"I just can't understand", he says after a while, resting his head against McGee's chest. "I thought I'd nailed the guy.. I really did. I... I mean, it was a clean-shot. Straight through the chest. You can't recover from that. I really thought I'd nailed him but then again, he was wearing a vest so the shot didn't exactly count".

"How do you know?", McGee asks.

"Apparently, Kate told Tony that when she'd tried to stab the terrorist, she'd felt his vest", Gibbs replies, extremely pissed. "She couldn't bring herself to do it".

"Any idea why?", McGee wonders.

''None yet'', Gibbs admits. "But I'm gonna find out and when I do, I'm gonna make her regret it. She should have stabbed him when she had the damn chance. Why didn't she do it?".

"You'll find out soon", McGee says softly. "If I were in your shoes, I would berate her for not doing it".

"I will but not today", Gibbs agrees.

"You're right", McGee replies. "There's too much going out and besides, you're already exhausted".

''Once I've recovered from this injury", Gibbs vows. "I'm gonna go after that bastard and I won't stop until I've found what his name is as well as who he's working for".

"You will but not tonight", McGee states. "Just let me take care of you".

With that, he gently opens the sleeping bag, exposing both their naked bodies to the cool air and crawls down to where Gibbs's cock is before taking it into his mouth, chuckling slightly at the gasp of pleasure Gibbs makes.

It doesn't take long for McGee's tongue to send several pleasurable sensations through Gibbs's body and once the orgasm hits, Gibbs moans very loudly while McGee savors every last drop of Gibbs's come.

Once the moment has passed, McGee then wipes his mouth before crawling back into the sleeping bag and he kisses Gibbs who simply moans at the taste of his own come in McGee's mouth although McGee does make a small note to clean Gibbs's lower body.

Then, they lie there, wrapped in the bag, asleep and free from all the world's troubles.

For now.

**Fin**


End file.
